An Unexpected Plan, Sort of
by superpower37
Summary: AU. My story about one of my favorite characters. Summary, a.k.a Author's note, is inisde.
1. Taking Action

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Animorphs or the characters.

Author's note: This revolves around one of my favorite character getting freed. Gee, can you guess who it is? Also, my other favorite character is in there. Of course this is AU. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Taking Action

Tom and Jake Berenson were sitting across from each other. Jake kept glancing at Tom. Tom looked up at him and glared curiously.

"You know midget, staring is not nice. Pass the ketchup" Tom said. Jake angrily snatched the bottle and threw it at his brother's head. Tom saw a bottle flying at his head and caught with his reflexes.

"You deserved that" Jake muttered. He was still upset that Tom was a controller. He finished his lunch. Tom also finished.

"Are you alright midget" he asked. Jake got up and walked out of the room. Tom got up and followed.

"Leave me alone Tom" Jake mumbled as he started to ascend the stairs. Tom followed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he insisted. Jake got to his bedroom and slammed the door in Tom's face. Tom rubbed the sore spot.

"Come on midget! I was only kidding" he said. Inside his head the yeerk controlling Tom's mind laughed. _LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE_ the _real_ Tom shouted. _Not a chance. He's an Andalite Bandit_ the yeerk yelled. _No he isn't, you're lying_ Tom told him. _Yeah, and I'm the kindest yeerk_ it said laughing.

"Yeah right" Jake yelled. _Don't believe him midget! I know you know better_ Tom silently urged his brother.

_**BANG!**_

"Oops! Sorry about that" Rachel's voice sounded from downstairs. She had accidentally slammed the door too hard.

"That's alright Rachel, just be careful next time" Tom and Jake's mom said.

"I will" Rachel said and her footsteps got closer and closer.

"Hey Rachel? Do you think you could get Jake out of his room" Tom asked. Rachel nodded.

"Hey cuz" she shouted. Jake came right out and ignored Tom. They went downstairs and into the backyard.

"What's up" Jake asked. Rachel smiled venomously and Jake playfully gasped. They both giggled then, got serious.

"I have a plan to free Tom. We're going to need as much help in the last battle as possible" Rachel whispered. Tom came out to water the flowers. They watched as he set up the hose and turned the water on. When nothing came out and he looked inside, he finally decided to squeeze it harder and it hit him full throttle in the face. Jake and Rachel fell to the ground laughing.

"Real funny guys" Tom said as he passed. He was soaked from head to toe from it splashing him. When he left to change, they discussed it. Jake hugged his cousin.

"Great idea, let's go tell the others" he said. They did. The others were shaky about it at first, but then agreed to it. Jake and Rachel went back to Jake's house at dinner time.

"Hey mom" Jake asked. Jake's mom, Clare, looked at her son.

"Yeah Sweetheart" she replied.

"I was thinking, Rachel and Tom barely spend time together. I think that they should do some bonding time together" Jake suggested. Tom looked up in confusion.

"I'll bring her to the Sharing midget" he replied. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Will you give the Sharing a rest! I mean you two should spend time in the wilderness or something together. Someplace other than the Sharing" Jake argued. Jake's mom and dad looked at each other.

"I think that's a great idea" Jake's mom said. Jake's dad agreed. The plan was under way.

* * *

That's chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. The Trip

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: The "Trip"

Rachel told Jake's parents that they'd be gone for three days and arriving home on the fourth. Tom hadn't heard the plans until they were already driving.

"WHAT" he shouted. He jerked the steering wheel and the whole car flew to the left.

"We'll be gone for three days" Rachel repeated calmly. However, Tom was furious.

"The Sharing is having a meeting in three days" he whined. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, you're going to have to miss it" she said. Tom's were wide in fear.

"No, I can't. They really need me there" he argued.

"Oh well" Rachel said, after a while, she saw the exit they needed to get off at "RIGHT! TURN RIGHT". Tom screamed and turned the wheel right. They barely made the exit. They reached the spot that Rachel had said that they were going to spend the three days in. It was covered in……

"Woods" Tom asked. Rachel smiled to herself.

"Nope" she grabbed her older cousin's hand and tugged it. She led him into a clearing.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" Tom bellowed as he was attacked. All he saw was six big blurs. He was tackled to the ground.

"Hold still Tom" Jake yelled.

"JAKE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE" Tom shouted. Jake ignored him and tied him up.

"Now, we just have to wait three days until the yeerk dies" Cassie said matter-of-factly. The others nodded.

"Who will start the first shift" Marco asked. Nobody volunteered.

"Not me" Rachel said.

"Not me" Jake said.

"I can't, I'm stuck in morph" Tobias said.

"Nooooooope" Ax said. He was in his human morph.

"No way" Marco said. The others smiled in sympathy.

"I guess me and Marco have to" Cassie said defiantly.

"Yup" Jake said. They all said there goodbyes. It started the long, three day wait. At least Tom would be free!

* * *

That's chapter 2 for you folks! Please R&R! Be nice!


	3. Day 1 & 2

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Day 1 & 2

Marco and Cassie sat there trying to ignore Tom's yeerk's yells.

"LET ME GO" he yelled. Cassie finally cracked.

"NO! NOW SHUT UP" she screamed. Later that day, Jake and Rachel got the next shift, the morning. Jake had told his parents that he was going to hang out with Marco.

"Finally, we get a break" Marco sighed unmorphing from a wolf. Cassie just walked out of the room without a word. Jake told Marco about what he told his parents. Rachel turned into a bear.

"I wonder if my useless brother will let me go" the yeerk wondered out loud. _**MY** little brother is not useless_ Tom bellowed at the yeerk. _Like you know_ the yeerk sneered at him. _For your information, he cares about me and is trying to free me_ Tom growled. Jake lowered his face inches from "Tom's".

"First of all, I'm not useless. Second, I'm not your brother, I'm Tom's" he said. The yeerk smiled.

"Midget, I am Tom" he said. Jake grabbed his shirt.

"You **are NOT** my older brother" he screamed spitting in his face. _Great idea Midget_ Tom said smiling to himself. The next shift was Cassie and Marco's again (AN: They do have to go home at night). As usual, Cassie got aggravated and was about to murder Tom when the shift finally ended. Then, it was Ax and Tobias's turn.

"Let's hope this ends fast" Tobias said in thought speech as he nibbled on a dead animal. It did. Tobias went to go sleep and Ax morphed to human form to go eat cinnamon buns and ice cream.

"Ax, just don't get too messy. Also, don't get kicked out" Jake said as he and Rachel came in. This time, Jake morphed and Rachel stayed human. After a while, they finally decided to give him something to eat, oatmeal. Tom's eyes grew wide. He grabbed Jake's shirt.

"Don't listen to him Midget. Don't listen to the creature inside my head" the real Tom said. Jake smiled.

"I know not to listen to the yeerk, Tom" he said. Tom smiled this time.

"I love you Midget. I NEED MORE OATMEAL" he shouted. Jake instantly gave him more. They had lots of boxes.

"Look, the shift's almost over. I'll be back this evening" Jake said before he left. Cassie knew what to do to keep herself and Tom sane. She and Marco kept feeding Tom oatmeal. When Jake came back, he brought more oatmeal. Their shift ended at 10 o'clock at night. Jake kissed Tom right before he left.

"Next time I see you, you'll be back to normal" he said. Tom shook his head. Tobias and Ax came in. Ax was in his human form. He was covered in ice cream.

Ax? Can you wipe your mouth please? It looks like the ice cream exploded on you Tobias said in thought speak. Ax blushed and wiped his mouth.

"Who are you two" Tom asked. Ax knew that this was the real Tom.

"I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Esthil or Ax as your brother calls me" he said. Tom smiled.

"I never thought that _my_ midget would be friends with an alien" Tom said. Ax scratched his head in confusion. Tobias began to smile, if that was possible for a bird.

"Midget? I mean Prince Jake" Ax said. Tobias started cracking up and fell to the ground. In thought speech, you could hear him chuckling.

Ax, Midget is Tom's nickname for Jake Tobias said in between breaths. Tobias' beak was open, in laughter obviously.

"Who is Prince Jake" Tom asked confused.

"Prince Jake is none other than your brother. He is the leader of the Andalite Bandits. I am also one of them" Ax said. He morphed into his regular form and back into his human form. Tom was overcome with shock. It was also time for another serving of oatmeal.

This finally is the last day of waiting Tobias exclaimed. He was once again sitting on his perch.

* * *

Done! Please R&R! 


	4. Day 3

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 4: Day 3

The whole gang gathered around Tom and waited for the yeerk to come out. Tom's eyes screwed up in disgust.

"I can feel it coming out" he whined. Jake smiled and winced at the memory.

"Yeah, but it's over once the yeerk is out" he said.

"How do you know Midget" Tom asked.

"I'll tell you later" Jake told him. Tom squeezed the chair sides hard. When the yeerk came out, he let go. He relaxed. Jake came over, untied him, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Midget. No matter what everyone says, I'll always love you" Tom said hugging his brother back.

"And the same for me" Jake said.

"So what's with this leader thing" Tom asked. Jake just shrugged.

"Prince Jake is a natural leader" Ax said.

"Prince" Tom asked.

"Long story. Ax don't call me prince" Jake responded

"So, what's with knowledge of yeerk excretion" Tom asked. Jake stared at him open mouthed. Tom hadn't really been that smart. Tom reached out a hand and closed Jake's mouth.

"I fell into the yeerk pool and got your old yeerk" Jake explained quickly. Tom gasped and got up to hug him again. Once they pulled out of it, he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"I have to ask this, what are the Andalite Bandits" Tom asked. Ax told him what they were.

"Tom, could you take my hands" Jake asked Tom. Tom hesitantly incased his with his brothers. Jake closed his eyes and the next thing Tom knew, he had a warm feeling rush through him.

"What was that" he asked.

"You now have the power to morph, like us" Jake said. Tom smiled, he knew that Jake wanted to protect him. The feeling was mutual. Jake led him to a horse and held his hands on it, or him in this case, for a couple of minutes.

"So, my first morph is a horse" he said happily.

"Yup, you have to concentrate on what the animal looks like" Rachel said. Marco looked at his watch.

"Don't you guys have to get home" he asked. Tom looked down at his own watch and Rachel threw him his keys. He caught them with one hand. They each ran to their cars (AN: I don't know how old they are).

"JAKE! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE TRIP WITH US" Tom freaked once he realized that Jake was in the back. He jammed on the brakes causing the others to do the same. Tom's cell phone went off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Marco screamed. Jake got out after that argument was settled. He got into Marco's car and they rode home. Tobias followed overhead.

* * *

Done! The story is not over, I'm going to do a lot more. Please R&R!


End file.
